


Haunted House

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Halloween, Humor, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam and Dean make a mistake.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

Sam and Dean were silent as they ran back to the car and hightailed it away.

“See,” Sam said suddenly, ten minutes down the road. “This is why I hate Halloween.”

“It could’ve happened to anyone,” Dean muttered.

“That was so humiliating!”

Dean scowled. “Those idiots. If you’re going to start a rumor that a house is haunted then it should be actually fucking _haunted_, not full of weirdly good effects! Do those people work for ILM?!” He shook his head. “They got what they deserved.”

“Dean, you shot that guy full of rock salt.”

“HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!”


End file.
